The present invention relates generally to a storage unit and more specifically to those storage units which, via a lid or the like, can be closed or opened by application of the lid or removal of the lid from a storage box.
The present invention relates more specifically to those openable and closable storage units which are adapted so as to be capable of enclosing, within an inner space, a folded-up complete display unit, consisting of one or more fold-out and collapsible stand parts and one or more roll-up information-carrying sheets, screens or the like, where the latter are easily attached to the former.
A storage unit of this kind has a wall part which encloses the unit or forms a box and first and second end-wall parts, an upper lid related and a lower end-wall part, which interact and/or are integrated with this wall part, said wall part being arranged to, in cross-section, form a cross-sectional area following or in any case essentially following one or both said end-wall parts, in which said wall part can be considered to consist of two opposite semi-cylindrical wall sections interconnected by two plane interposed wall sections, in addition to which, within said wall part and delimited by in any case one end-wall part, there are in any case two different storage spaces.
In these units, one storage space is intended for rolled-up information-carrying sheets or equivalent and the second space is intended for folded-up stand parts.
The height of the storage units is thus designed to exceed slightly the height of said sheets or alternatively of said stand parts.
Storage units for collapsible and fold-out complete display units, consisting of one or more stand parts and one or more information-carrying sheets or screens, are previously known in a large number of embodiments.
As an example, it may be mentioned that it is previously known to make use of a moulded storage unit made of polyethylene with wheels, which has been dimensioned with an inner space adapted so to be capable of enclosing a selected complete display unit.
It is also previously known to reinforce storage units of this type with edge and corner reinforcements, usually incorporated in the plastic material.
It is also previously known to make use of transport carts in order, by means of these, to transport folded-up display units from one exhibition location to another.
If the features associated with the present invention are now considered, it can be said that the storage unit is to be designed with dimensions adapted so as to be capable of storing such a folded-up display unit as is offered for sale under the trademark NETWORK (registered trademark) by Maxibit AB, Stockholm, Sweden.
Considering the prior art with regard to openable and closable storage units of the kind indicated in the introduction, it certainly ought to be deemed a technical problem to be able to indicate a construction for a storage unit so that it can in a simple manner enclose and be stable enough for transport of a folded-up complete display unit, and which has moreover been given an outer design which is adapted so as to be capable of serving as a podium or as a rostrum.
There is also a technical problem in being able to indicate a storage unit for a folded-up display unit which, in a closed state with interacting end-wall parts, can offer such a bending-resistant construction, in spite of thin wall parts, that said storage unit can serve as a transport box or a display case, a podium or the like and as such can be placed in front of or next to a folded-out display unit.
It must also be deemed a technical problem to be able to indicate a storage unit of this type which affords a flexible, light and strong transport packaging.
There is also a technical problem in being able to indicate an openable and closable storage unit which, during the exhibition itself, can be used as an integrated part of a folded-out complete display unit.
It must also be deemed a technical problem to be able to offer such a construction for the storage unit, taking the above-mentioned requirements into consideration, as can be given an appropriate podium height, approximately 1 meter, and which, in spite of low weight and light construction, has sufficiently great stability for it to be possible to place a TV monitor, a computer or another heavy product on an upper bearing surface.
There is also a technical problem in being able to indicate a storage unit which is particularly appropriate for transport, with an outer design and decor which matches other presentation materials and which can serve as a podium, usually with the use of well formed and simple concealment which can cover any transport damage on the storage unit.
There is also a technical problem, in a storage unit of the kind indicated in the introduction and for the technical field indicated above, of understanding the significance of, within said wall part and delimited by in any case one end-wall part, forming in any case two intercommunicating storage spaces.
There is also a technical problem in being able to have one storage space given a circular or in any case essentially circular cross-section by means of part-circular inwardly directed projections which are formed in said plane wall sections or applied thereto.
There is also a technical problem in being able to understand the advantages associated with having the second storage space given a semi-circular or in any case essentially semi-circular cross-section by means of inwardly directed projections which are formed in or next to said plane wall sections or attached thereto.
From the manufacturing point of view, it certainly also ought to be deemed a technical problem to be able to understand the significance of having said part-circular units and said units or projections constituted by integrated parts and it is indicated in particular that a part-circular unit and an adjacent unit are formed adjacent one another and can cover a recess in one of said wall sections.
There is also a technical problem in being able to understand the stabilizing effect which a number of part-circular units with adjacent units affords when these are arranged one above another within a plane wall section and in particular if two parallel plane wall sections are provided with opposite units.
There is also a technical problem in being able to understand the significance and the possibilities of having an upper end-wall part formed with an upwardly facing peripheral edge to form an upper shallow hollow in the end-wall part.
There is also a technical problem in being able to understand the significance of having the upper end-wall part have a delimited space arranged under the hollow.
There is also a technical problem in being able to understand the significance of having the circular cross-section selected with a radius of curvature which is appropriate for one or more rolled-up picture lengths, and of these rolled-up picture lengths forming a further centrally located, delimited storage space.
From the manufacturing point of view, it certainly also ought to be deemed a technical problem to be able to understand the significance of having opposite units dimensioned in order to form an opening between said two storage spaces and of said units being arranged at an appropriate distance from one another.
In order to be able to solve one or more of the technical problems indicated above, the present invention is based on an openable and closable storage unit adapted so as to be capable of enclosing a folded-up complete display unit, consisting of one or more stand parts and one or more information-carrying sheets, screens or the like, which storage unit is to be capable of serving as a podium or the like, with a wall part which encloses the unit and first and second end-wall parts which interact and/or are integrated with this wall part, said wall part being arranged to, in cross-section, form a cross-sectional area following or in any case essentially following one or both said end-wall parts, in which said wall part can be considered to consist of two opposite semi-cylindrical wall sections interconnected by two plane interposed wall sections, in addition to which, within said wall part and delimited by in any case one end-wall part, there are in any case two storage spaces.
In such a storage unit, the present invention indicates, in order to solve one or more of the technical problems indicated above, that one storage space is given a circular or in any case essentially circular cross-section by means of part-circular units which are formed in said plane wall sections or applied thereto, and that the second storage space is given a semi-circular or in any case essentially semi-circular cross-section by means of units which are formed in or next to said plane wall sections or attached thereto.
By way of proposed embodiments, which fall within the scope of the inventive idea, it is indicated that one of said part-circular units and an adjacent unit are constituted by an integrated part.
It is further indicated that one of said part-circular units and an adjacent unit are formed via a recess in one of said wall sections.
Furthermore, it is indicated that a number of part-circular units with adjacent units are arranged one above another within a plane wall section.
The invention indicates in particular that two parallel plane wall sections are provided with opposite units.
Furthermore, it is indicated that an upper end-wall part is formed with an upwardly facing peripheral edge for forming a hollow and that there is a delimited space within the upper end-wall part.
It is further indicated that the circular cross-section is selected with a radius of curvature which is appropriate for one or more rolled-up picture lengths and that these, rolled up, form a further delimited, centrally located storage space.
Furthermore, it is indicated that opposite units are to be dimensioned so as to form an opening between said two storage spaces.
It is further indicated that said units are arranged at a distance from one another.
The advantages which can chiefly be deemed to be characteristic of a storage unit according to the present invention are that, by these means, the prerequisites have been created not only for, in an easy manner, being able to obtain a storage unit or storage box which is particularly appropriate for transport of folded-up display units, but also for this storage unit being capable of being used as a podium or the like and with an outer design and cover which can follow the design of a folded-out display unit.
The features which can chiefly be deemed to be characteristic of an openable and closable storage unit according to the present invention are indicated in the characterizing part of patent claim 1 below.